


Agender Stiles

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Derek, Nonbinary!Stiles, Other, agender!stiles, the pack are good friends, the sheriff is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a little drabble about agender Stiles.





	Agender Stiles

Imagine Stiles not understanding who he was or how he fit into the “boy” stereotype. 

Imagine Stiles being sad about not being able to wear dresses.

Imagine Stiles being confused about why he hated being called “young man” or “boy”. 

Imagine Stiles spending hours researching the term Nonbinary on google. 

Imagine Stiles finding the term Agender on tumblr. 

Imagine Stiles beaming as they find the pronouns they/them. 

Imagine Stiles nervously telling their dad about how they would like it if their dad didn't call them “he” or “my son Stiles”. 

Imagine the Sheriff giving Stiles a watery smile and taking them into his arms. 

Imagine Stiles going shopping and finding the most pretty dress and wearing it to school the next day. 

Imagine the pack cuddling Stiles and telling them that they love them. 

Imagine Stiles being happy about who they are. 

Imagine Derek giving Stiles a small smile and saying that he is also Nonbinary, but likes he/him pronouns. 

Imagine Stiles holding hands with their date-mate as they watch a movie and live out the rest of their lives together and in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!!


End file.
